1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to detection of malicious code.
2. Description of Related Art
Intrusion detection systems are widely used on computer systems to protect the computer systems from exploitation by malicious code, commonly termed shellcode. When structures utilized by the intrusion detection systems themselves are compromised, the malicious code can evade detection by the intrusion detection systems and exploit the computer systems.